Confeshions
by KisaMay1
Summary: This story containd Yaoi.Nt much,but still.I'm new at this so b easy.It has 2couples Kyo X Hiro nd Haru X Yuki Kyo sorts out his feelings for the much younger,but mature Hiro Soma,nd when Haru confeses his love 2Yuki,things get weird between them.
1. Chapter1

Confesions

Ok, so... this story contains Yaoi... not heavy... but i'm still a little new at this, so... ya. It contains two couples from the anime " Fruits Basket" ( Kyo X Hiro) 'I just had too, it's just a dream I have haha' and ( Yuki X Hatsuharu) Kyo sorts out his feelings for the younger, mature Hiro Soma. ( I'm just weird like that. Younger boys with older guys... so hot! haha) " I'm not gay, I don't like guys!" Hiro says to himself over and over again... well, we'll see. And when Haru conffeses his love to Yuki, things get weird between the two, Not because he "doesn't" feel the same way, but because he "Does"

Chapter 1

Toru, Kyo, and Yuki sigh at the sight of the dark clouds hovering above them

"Well, I guess it's not going to be dry and sunny today... oh well! Rain is good for the earth!"

"Optamistic as allways I see."

Kyo claweda tree and sank to the ground

"Damnit! I hate the rain!"

"Oh no! Kyo! are you allright?"

"I'm fine..."

"No umbrella?"

"nnnn... Argh! How the hell was I sapose to know it was going... to rain... today... crap"

"ah! uh... y-your right... um... if you'd like, you could share mine."

"Hell no!"

"um! ok!"

", I wouldnt try. That stupid cat wouldn't eccept any kind of help from anyone"

"But um..."

"You damn rat! I'll... k-kill you... I swear... I'll beat you...and... finally... be eccepted into this... this family."

"Oh my, de javu! I swear i've heard this one before"

"Damnit! You really royaly piss me off! I WILL be eccepted into this... family."

Kyo fell to his knees, shivering and breathing hard and heavy.

"You idiot, don't push yourself so hard, it's not worth getting sick over, and in any case, why would you want to be eccepted? Your lucky NOT to be involved"

Kyo felt a smack on the back of his head and snapped around, suprised to see Hiro standing there.

"H-Hiro..."

"Oh! Hiro-chan! hello! How are you the beautiful day?"

*humph* "Stupid woman"

"eh? oh! um, y-yes! of course..."

Hiro knelt beside Kyo

"Hay dumb ass, stand up, we'll share an umbrella"

"But-"

"don't interrupt! Look, were going to the same place so it's no big deal ok!"

Kyo jumped at the worried tone in Hiro's voice. Yuki rolled his eyes

"Hiro, forget it, he's not going to-"

"Ok... Thanks"

Kyo smiled and picked Hiro then set him on his sholders. Hiro blushed

"W-what is that for?"

"well, i'm keeping you from getting your feet anymore wet than they allready are, and keeping you from cathing a cold"

Kyo stared up into the young boys eyes for what felt like forever to Hiro. His heart pounded so hard he was afraid Kyo would hear it. He blushed a little darked and turned his head.

"W-whatever"

Kyo smiled and started walking. Yuki leaned over to Toru and whispered into her ear.

"Well that was odd, I'll be damned... He eccepted help... from another person. You think somethings wrong with him?"

Toru just smiled softly.

"No... I-I think... I had chances... but I waited to long"

"huh?"

"You don't see it? The gleam in Kyo's eyes... I see... I see quite clearly what is happening... Good luck Kyo... Hiro.."

"Um... , mind explaining it to me?"

Toru hurridly ran to katch up with Kyo and Hiro.

End Chapter 1 :D


	2. Chapter 2

Confeshions

ok! hay there! :D Sorry for the wait, I had some trouble finding my notebook I FOUND IT! lol Anyway, in this chapter, Hiro talks with Toru about how he really feels about Kyo. After Toru gives him a little pep talk, Hiro goes to confess his love to Kyo, and well,... lol Then we get to the first part of Haru and Yuki's love strugle. Haru comes to Shagure's house and invites him on a walk. After Hiros confeshion, Yuki is parolized and scared of his own feelings... u no wat, I'm talking way to much, so... here you go... enjoy

Chapter 2

Hiro frowned and looked down.

_' What the hell? Why do I feelso weird around him? It... feels warm when im with him... I feel safe... Happy... Safe... Why? Why does it feel like there are thousands of butterflys in my stomach? I...I don't get it... It feels kinda good... I wonder if that stupid woman would tell me whats going on... Im sure she does... damit... oh well, I guess I'll give her a chance and ask her... I guess.'_

"Hay Hiro, you OK?"

"Huh? O-oh ya, sorry"

"You staying at Shagure's tonight or something?"

"Ya... ever since Kisa started going out with that kid in her class, I've been kind of lonely"

Kyo set Hiro down and patted his head then smiled

"Well, you know where I am"

Hiro blushed and watched as Kyo walked upstairs. Shagure poked his head out of his office

"Hay Shagure, how was your day? Is that so much to ask? Oh! Hiro-chan! Im glad your here! Um, my room is a mess right now, so do you mind sleeping in Kyos room tonight?"

"huh? um... I-I mean... sure... I don't mind"

"Hi Shagure! How was your day?"

Shagure jumped out of the room and held Torus hands and cried

"Oh Toru! You truely are an angel sent down from above! I tank you!"

"uh... sure... but all I asked was how your day was"

"Thats all I need! Thank you Toru!"

Shagure ran back in his office and shut the door

"so... good I guess? Hay, is Kyo coming down for evening tea?"

Yuki walked in and threw off his shoes

"No, he's probably going to go sleep on the roof again... Worthless cat"

"eh? uh... um... w-well, I'll save it just in case!"

*Upstairs in Kyo's room*

"Damnit! What the hell is wrong with me? How do I actually feel about this kid? Why does my blood boil when he's around someone else? It pisses me off! Why do I think about him all the god damn time? His eyes are... beautiful... GAH! What the fuck am I saying? Were both guys! And he's a kid! I'm four years older than him! Why don't I care? Love? Do I... love Hiro?"

Kyo plopped down on his bed

"I-I am in love with Hiro... wow... thats awkward... oh well, it's a one sided affection... I will still allways love him..."

*Back downstairs*

Hiro tapped Toru on the shoulder

"um... is there somewhere we can talk privetly?" He whispered

Toru smiled and nodded

"Ya, my room, c'mon"

Hiro followed Toru into her room and sat on her bed.

"So... um... I have this friend... and he likes someone older than him... is that OK?"

Toru smilled and sat next to him on the bed

"well, how much older?"

"About four years"

"Well, whats wrong with that? I see nothing wrong with it. Does the other person like him back?"

"H-he doesn't know... What should he do?"

Toru sighed

"You know Hiro-chan, im not as air headed as you think. If your falling in love with Kyo, I think you should ask him how he feels."

Hiro jumped and blushed

" W-what the fuck? I never said-"

"You didn't have to"

Hiro sat back down and folded his hands

"I don't know how I feel... I'm not gay."

"I don't like lables. And love has no lables. If you love him, you love him. Thats all there is to it"

Hiro sighed and nodded

*Back downstairs*

Yuki sighed and rested his head on his hand

"Yuuuuukiiii! you think you could get rid of my editor for me?"

"No"

*There was a knock at the door*

"Fine, then can you atleast get the door?"

"Sure, but if it's your editor, Im not covering for you again, I'll show her right in"

"Yuki, your so cold"

Yuki oped the door and saw Haru standing there

"H-Haru, what are you doing here?"

"Come with me, I need to talk to you"

"um... OK, Shagure! I'm going out for a while, I'll be back soon"

"OK! Have fun"

The two boys walked untill the got to Yukis garden. Haru walked over to where the leeks were growing and knelt down. Yuki found a rock and sat on it.

"Wow, they look good. You have done really well."

"Thanks, so why'd you ask me out here?"

Haru stood up and walked over to Yuki

"Yuki... ever since i've met you, you have showed me nothing but kindness... I started having feelings I couldnt explain, but now I know"

Yuki's eyes widened and his heart stared racing

"H-Haru, what are you trying to say?"

"I love you"

Yuki stood up and stepped back

"N-no..."

"Yes"

"No! You can't! It's not right!"

"I love you Yuki"

"Stop it please!"

" I love you"

Yuki ran off with tears forming in jis eyes

'_No... It's not true... he's just messing with me... He can't feel the same way I do... It's not possible! He's lieing! Liar! I can't stand this! Why the hell am I crying? I don't cry!"_

Yuki broke down the door and when he got into the house, punched a hole in the wall then ran upstairs and slamed the door. Shagure came out of his office with tears in his eyes he rubbed his wall and looked up the stairs.

"Yuuukkiii! Why do you insist on breaking my house?"

Haru calmly walked in the house and sat at the table. Tor walked downstairs and sat next to Shagure.

"um... Hatsuharu, did something happen?"

"Yes"

"what?"

"I love him"

Shagure and Toru spit out their drinks and stared at Haru.

"You what?" They both said in perfect muse

"Im in love with Yuki. I told him that"

"I see, so he was stuned"

"Ya"

Toru smiled

"well, give him time, he'll come around"

End Chapter 2

Hay guys! if you have any requests for the story, send me a message and i'll try to work it in. K! C ya next time! :D


End file.
